


The Quiet Wolf and his Fierce Trout

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Compilation of Ned x Cat Tumblr Prompts and Short segments
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just saving some tumblr stuff in here little by little....
> 
> 1st prompt: Cat announcing her pregnancy.

“Your lab tests results came out positive. You are pregnant, Mrs. Stark.” Dr. Bloom said with a flashing smile. 

_I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby. Ned, we’re going to have a baby! ___

She recalled how desperately they made love in the kitchen a month ago, her, sitting on the granite table with Ned in between her wide-spread legs. Her hips met his wild thrusts helplessly, as her right hand gripped on the side of the table from behind to lean a little rearward and to stabilise herself while her other hand was on his upper back to pull him close. 

After completing a gratifying lovemaking and yelling each others’ names, Ned carried her to the bedroom so they could sleep in each other’s arms, naked and twined. Ned had to leave for his flight the next evening, for a new, ambitious film project in Australia that will last for a year. He was casted as a supporting role from the novels and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he could not reject. He was offered the role without any audition, as both the director and writers viewed him to be the only actor fit for their character. 

She was very proud of him, but the length of his absence worried her. Ned made an effort to ease her by telling her that there will be 2-week breaks in between the months and that he would always call her every morning and night, before and after shooting. So on their last morning together, she seduced him by raining kisses on his body, which brought him to sweet submission. He flipped her and did what he was always best at. She had prayed for a child to be conceived from that act of love and it was granted to her today. 

“Mrs. Stark?” 

“Yes? Oh yes. That’s great, wow…” She laughed as her tears started to flow daintily. 

“Can I have the lab results? I want to show them to my husband.” she wiped her tears and felt the excitement rush to her veins. 

“Of course, Mrs. Stark.” she folded the papers and placed them on a white envelope before she handed them to her. Catelyn stuffed it in her bag without crumpling it. 

“You should come back in about two to three weeks for an ultrasound, see how your baby is doing. I would also advise that you maintain a healthy lifestyle and proper hygiene all throughout your pregnancy. The first trimester is the most crucial part to your baby’s development, so you have to avoid smoking, alcohol, drugs and getting infections. Are you a coffee lover, Mrs. Stark?” 

“Yes, I love coffee very much, including tea.” 

“Well, now that you’re having a baby, you’ll have to limit caffeine to one 12-ounce cup. Daily, if you can’t go through the day without one. You can’t have coffee and tea on the same day.” 

“Noted, Dr. Bloom.” she nodded. 

“Your unpleasant, early pregnancy symptoms will typically fade away on the second trimester, that is 14-26 weeks. But if ever you will experience heavy bleeding, severe cramping or back pain, do contact me immediately.” 

“Am I at risk for miscarriage?" 

“Oh no, Mrs. Stark. You are younger than 35, you have no problems with your cervix or uterus, you haven’t had any previous miscarriages. But hormonal and genetic issues could cause the fetus to form improperly, and therefore would result to your body miscarrying the baby to terminate an abnormal progression of pregnancy. I would clarify that miscarriage is not a consequence of what the mother did, or what the couple failed do. Problems with the fetus receiving too many or too little chromosomes evolve at the time of conception or division of the fertilised egg. These happen randomly and are beyond control. Then again, as long as you keep yourself healthy and have regular prenatal check-ups, your baby will grow healthy.” 

“Uhm, is it alright if I have sex with my Ned tonight?” she asked her boldly. 

“Sex is not linked to miscarriages, Catelyn. So it is alright.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Bloom. I’ll call for an appointment in the next few weeks.” 

“Congratulations to you and your husband, Catelyn.” she congratulated with a beam. 

She left the clinic and drove all the way to Heathrow airport, almost losing control of the steering wheel. It was 3:30pm on her watch. Ned’s arrival would be at 4pm and she couldn’t wait to tell him. 

Today was also their 5th anniversary and she had already shopped for some sweaters and polo shirts to dress her attractive man in an avant-garde style. As a couple, they always loved dressing each other up. Ned would buy her body-con dresses while she would help him buy suits and accessories. On celebrations, they would apparel themselves with similar color palette that fit with the season or to where they were celebrating. 

But the truth is she would love to wear the new shirts she purchased, after he has worn them multiple times. It was her norm at home to wear his shirts that were oversized for her and pair it with plain-coloured panty shorts. Ned finds their fashion trends very amusing, yet this child within her would dazzle him most as an anniversary gift. 

__I am going to be a mother. Ned is going to be a father. ____

She still could not believe she was with child. She had been right all along. A week after he left, she expected her period to come, but it did not. She waited, thinking it to be a late menstruation due to stress. Days passed and her urination became more frequent and she easily grew tired during researches, typing proposals, exchanging ideas or script improvisations with other writers or actors and wandering about the theatre with directors and producers. It was unusual of her to lack fuelling energy in her daily work. She still ignored the symptoms and soon she was having nausea and breast aches. That shifted her focus as she suspected possible pregnancy. She took 2 home pregnancy tests and all came out positive. But she wanted to make sure, so she settled to visit her sister’s OB doctor, Dr. Bloom, to run some blood tests. 

She arrived at the drop off area at 4:15, and just in time, her phone rang. It was Ned. 

“I’ve just arrived, love. Where are you now?” 

“I’ve just picked up my luggage. What are we cooking for dinner tonight?” 

“You want to cook instead of eating out in a restaurant?" she got out of the car, scoping about the best restaurants in Central London in her head until considering Ned's alternative suggestion. 

“Well, I missed cooking with you. Besides, I’ve been eating at diners and consuming fast foods for a month. It’s making my belly sick.” 

“Alright then. Your wife will be treating that belly with a hearty, home-cooked meal. I want fish pies and roasted vegetables. How about you?” 

__“I’m craving for cauliflower cheese and Toad in the Hole with some gravy.”_ _

__“Copy that, mister…Ned, where are you seriously? Hold up, I think I already see you in jeans and black blazer.”_ _

__She ran to him as soon as he drew nearer and hopped to cling to him like a koala in a tree. Ned grabbed under her thighs to lift her a bit higher and boastfully engaged in a public display of affection._ _

__He swirled her around in three circles while kissing, almost leaving the strolley bag unattended._ _

__“Happy Anniversary, my darling Cat!” he said after breaking the kiss_ _

__“Happy Anniversary, my loving Ned!” Catelyn crushed his cheeks, thanking God that he did everything and nothing stopped him from coming back to the shelter of her arms._ _

__“You can put me down, Ned…”_ _

__Ned held her still for a moment, hypnotized and lost in her azure eyes._ _

__“Ned! People are watching. Its time to stop being showy.” she hissed and swatted his arm._ _

__He chuckled at that but he planted a kiss on her neck before letting her feet touch the ground._ _

__“Oh, I brought something for you.” Ned nibbled his fingers at the pocket of his blazer and gave her a rose gold cuff bracelet with two blue green fire opal stones._ _

__“Wow! Ned, this is amazing!” she could not take her eyes off the stones as she donned it on her left wrist. She never owned jewelries made of opal stones._ _

__“Aww….thank you, baby.” she pecked his lips softly._ _

__They went to the car, Ned depositing his things at the trunk as Catelyn took the passenger’s seat to let Ned take his turn in driving._ _

__It was a good idea that they would stay at home to cook dinner tonight, instead of spending their leisure in fancy, crowded places. Catching up in their suburban house is simpler, yet a far more magnificent and intimate experience to pop her surprise._ _

__—————————————————————————_ _

__Ned drew out his second anniversary gift for her, a set of camphor cutting boards he brought from Sydney._ _

__It is rare of Ned buy kitchenware but he was also a practical customer. It stunned Catelyn that she directly cleansed it to use it for chopping the ingredients._ _

__As they were preparing and cooking food, they swayed their hips and danced around to The Kinks, Temptations and Bruce Springsteen._ _

__Catelyn set up the table, as Ned placed and arranged the dishes one by one. The room was lit with dim yellow ball string lights._ _

__They ate in their small round table and fed each other. They talked about work, about Australia and travelling after they have accomplished their respective parts in the play and film. After finishing all their proper food, Ned poured wine on his glass and was about to pour on hers, to which Catelyn declined._ _

__“I don’t want to drink wine tonight, Ned. I can’t”_ _

__“You can’t?”_ _

__Catelyn bit her lip then quietly withdrew the envelope she hid underneath the table mat. She had made sure to fold the lab results to expose the text and diagnosis headmost._ _

__“What’s this?”_ _

__“Just open it, my love.”_ _

__Ned opened the envelope, extracted and straightened out the sheet of paper. He read the header of the lab results and scanned his eyes from top to bottom. He repeated the final report in whispers to confirm the clarity of his senses and perception. He was transfixed by what he read, provoking a slight increase of his breathing rate._ _

__“You’re…”_ _

__“Pregnant.” she finished his sentence as she reached out to clasp his hand. “Yes, I am pregnant. We’re going to have our first child Ned! We’re going to build our family!”_ _

__Both of them cried happily and laughed through their joyful tears. She stood to embrace him and Ned grabbed her to sit on his lap. They remained like that for a long time until Ned pulled her face to bring their foreheads to click and stick._ _

__“I’ve always dreamt of our babies, but I did not really expect it to be this year. I still feel bad, though.”_ _

__“You’re feeling bad about this?”_ _

__“No! not about the baby, Cat. About leaving you alone here. I’d miss a lot of every day. I would not see and touch your bump growing bigger. I could not marvel the sight of you changing beautifully everyday. I would not be able to diligently take care of the both of you. We’re only allotted 3 leaves in between. I wish I could abandon…”_ _

__“NO. That is one thing you will not do, Ned. You definitely cannot give up your success and ambitions. I won’t allow it. Besides, I’ll take pictures and videos of my pregnancy changes week by week. I can save them in tapes and you can replay my journey to motherhood in your hotel or minibus when you miss me.”_ _

__“I love you, Cat. I know it is unfair for you. I’m not even certain I’ll be here when you give birth to our baby. I’m so sorry, my love.” Ned’s voice broke, as he stroked the sides of her jaw. He was starting to blub, though he is trying to repel it._ _

__“Sshhh. It’s fine. We’re going to be fine, love. What’s important is that we are cherishing this blessing and I’ll be strong to bring it into the world, safe and sound. Distance cannot diminish the strength and faith that I get from our love, Ned.”_ _

__Catelyn kissed his forehead and lips in order to soothe him. It flared their emotions but the presence of plates to wash and tables to clean elicited their awareness. When the dining room and kitchen were finally uncluttered, they washed and dried their hands before it burned hot tracing on each other’s bodies._ _

__On their way to the bedroom, their garments fell off one by one in trails as they clumsily spooned, pulling and pushing to thud against every wall._ _

__When they hit the bed and Ned laid atop her, his worry of hurting her and their baby slammed him. Catelyn knew why he was impeding._ _

__“This won’t hurt, my love. I promise.” she asserted as she combed his hair._ _

_Let’s make the most out of the days that we have unseparated, Ned. Just make love to me in this bed. Please. ___

__

___He wasted no split-second. He proceeded and pleasured every inch of her with his tongue before finding himself hard and thick within her. Catelyn fondled his buttock to prompt him and he motioned his hips at that._ _ _

__

___“I love you, Ned. I love you.” she moaned in his ears and bowed to the grandeur of this delectation._ _ _

__


	2. I Love Your Hair Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat also loves his hair :)

Just as much as he loved pulling her braids loose, Catelyn wondered how it never crossed her mind before to reciprocate the same gesture on his dark brown hair that was always tied in a half bun. She loved his hair color, one that camouflages with a segment of a fur on his cloak. He had his hair recently trimmed as it had slightly grew longer. 

With this existing opportunity, her bareness covered by furs, him atop it and lying on his side, she spreads her fingers on his hairline to the back of his head. She grabs and removes his hair tie with his help as he props himself up on one elbow, just as she is.

“I like your hair down, too.” she casts a beaming lower-lip bite while combing it still.

“Would you like it unkept at all times as much as I do with yours?” his soothing voice rings to cause her mind to spin in pleasure. He lays a hold on her thick hair, bringing all of it in front of her so that he can continue brushing it to their ends whilst letting his fingertips glide on her chest.

She's thought of doing this more often, messing with it to make him look wild or to habitually untangle and tie it up for him to make him a formal lord. 

“Definitely a scruffy sight only meant for me in our bed” she replies, bringing her nose to kiss his.


	3. An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Ned & Cat caught making love by one of the kids, goes on to tell his teacher which leads to an awkward Parent/Teacher meeting

_What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, Rickon? _ ____

__Catelyn contemplated, as she sat beside Ned on a private room past the kindergarten classrooms with Rickon’s teacher. Rickon was a wild 6 year old boy, but he was not of the sort to participate in bullying, or whatever matter it is that has summoned her and Ned into this Saturday meeting. Her children never had problems that required the school’s guidance counsel, but the brood etched on Ms. Tomlinson’s face has her overthinking._ _

__“Mr. and Mrs. Stark. As Rickon’s homeroom adviser and substitute for Mrs. Blunt as counsellor, I have called for the both of you on this very confidential meeting for a very disconcerting reason.”  
“Disconcerting reason?” Ned frowned. “What offence has my son committed, Ms. Tomlinson?”_ _

__“It’s not about his misbehavior.”, she emphasised clearly, “He is a very energetic and smart child but he’s never violent towards other kids. I’m afraid, however, that he is a witness of violence…” she stated the word violence with hesitance but marshalled her courage to be straightforward, “He has confessed to me an incident of abuse between his parents.”_ _

__“What?!” Ned bellowed in shock and turmoil._ _

__“Is this true, Mrs. Stark?” Ms. Tomlinson turned her head to her._ _

__“Abuse? No! Not at all! Wait, why in the hell would Rickon think we’re abusing each other?”_ _

__“He approached me during lunch break yesterday and asked a lot of questions about how to defend someone from a bigger opponent and what a child should do if the parents that the child both love are hurting each other. I simply told him that it is wrong for Mummy and Daddy to fight but that it is not his full responsibility or power to stop or interfere with whatever problems Mummy and Daddy were having.”  
“Ms. Tomlinson, I attest that my husband is not abusing me. We have a harmonious marriage and as parents, we unconditionally love our children with all our hearts.”_ _

__“Yet your child says otherwise. Rickon told me, it occurred on Thursday. Robb and Bran picked him up in his classroom and went home. His brothers had to pay a visit to their neighbourhood friends but he wanted to go home straight away to watch his favourite evening cartoons. Bran gave him the keys to the house and heard a noise from the entrance. He slowly opened the door and tracked where the noise was coming from. Then he saw you on the living room, Mr. Stark, pulling his mother’s hair. As for you, Mrs. Stark, you were underneath, struggling and groaning in pain. Rickon thinks you were trying to wrestle him so your husband would stop, but he’s shoved you harshly on the floor. He was worried you wouldn’t win against him, so he stood still. He wanted to fully see the situation for himself to help but his brother Robb came behind him, covered his mouth and carried him out of the house in fear. He asked his brother what was going on but your Robb has zipped his lip tight. Robb told him he will not say a thing and that the both of you are to answer to it.”_ _

_Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuccckkk. _ ____

____They got caught this second time around. Her erotic desires had soared so high and their determination to obtain privacy were frustratingly interrupted by the children quadruple times. First, was when Sansa and Arya started screaming at each other. Their high-pitched yells postponed their passionate kissing in the walk-in wardrobe and stopped Ned’s unbuttoning of her blouse and her unbuckling of his belt. Catelyn fixed herself and went down to the girls’ quarters. She arrived just in time to hamper them from pulling each other’s hairs for the reason that Arya borrowed some of Sansa’s clothes without Sansa’s permission. Catelyn could not discern how they got into such squabble, when in fact they were excessively spoiled by Ned and always got what they want. It turned out that Arya was only seeking attention, finding humour in taunting or provoking Sansa’s anger. As a resolve, Ned gave Arya an amount of money to buy clothes that were to her liking or similar to Sansa’s style on the condition that she will not borrow Sansa’s clothes anymore._ _ _ _

____Second, was when the boys were the only ones at home. Sansa and Arya spent the whole weekend sleeping over on their respective group mate’s house to finish strenuous school project and paperworks. On Sunday, the boys went out of the house and played rugby football for the whole afternoon. Ned still had to negotiate with his investors through lengthy business calls which made her impatient. When he came out of his study, he found her baking snacks for the boys. While the cookies waited in the oven, Ned hastily pushed her against the kitchen wall, nearly pulling her legs to surround his hips. All of a sudden, Robb and Bran raced into the house and sought for a rope to help Rickon out of the slippery pit. Rickon actually fell on a muddy excavation beyond an “under construction” signage as he ran backwards without watching to catch a rugby ball in the rain. After Rickon washed himself, he had a few scrapes on his knee and palms as he still tried to climb out while waiting for Ned and his brothers’ rescue._ _ _ _

____The third and fourth was when one of the children had to knock on their bedroom because a close friend or distant relative paid an unexpected visit on the weekdays, as they dropped by before getting along with their itineraries in Europe._ _ _ _

____The fifth time, was when the children had to be trained to take a walk or the public transport on their way home after their sports or choir practices. Ned fetched Catelyn from her workplace, as the both of them had finished work quite early. As soon as they arrived home, they had successfully got into two rounds, her, straddling him on the couch as he suckled her underneath her shirt before she was springing on him. The next, was when he tackled her to the floor and she positioned herself like an alpha female._ _ _ _

____Her ‘Ohs’ and ‘Ahs’ echoed aloud as Ned ferociously pushed on her from behind. The erogenous music rang in her diverted head, and she felt herself getting wet at the memory of it, while Ms. Tomlinson prated about how marital conflicts, physical maltreatment damage a child’s mental and emotional health._ _ _ _

____“There is a misunderstanding. Ms. Tomlinson. We were not beating up each other. We were… we were…” Ned tried to clear his tightening, dry throat to buy time to hatch a stupid, nonsense excuse._ _ _ _

_We got caught. No wonder why they altogether came home at 8:30 that night. Oh shit, Ned. _ ____

______“Lovemaking. It seems we were caught having sex, Ms. Tomlinson.” she admitted, blaring and audacious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cat?!” Ned’s eyes widened in terror._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is quite a worrisome matter, Ms. Tomlinson. But rest assured that this is an isolated case that will not recur, for our children’s welfares are our principal priority. This subject is one that my husband and I can maturely deal by ourselves, although we will not disclose our solution with you. I take you have not been married before, nor have any children?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ms. Tomlinson could not answer her question as her boldness had her ice-frozen, blanched and a half-dropped jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If so, your naivety quite disables you to empathise with us and deduce a legitimate admonition. Nevertheless, we are grateful for your concern. Good day, Ms. Tomlinson.” Catelyn stood and walked her way to the door with calm composure._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ms. Tomlinson.. we are sorry.. we deeply regret this… we..Cat!” Ned followed and exited after Catelyn, leaving a hyperventilating Ms. Tomlinson._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cat, what in the bloody hell did you just do back there?” He clutched an arm as he reached her, to spin her to face him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told her the truth instead of a lie…And what excuse would you be able to make up?” she raised an eyebrow as she anticipated a response, “See? there’s no other way of sugarcoating it. My groans? The hair pulling? The floor shoving? She could not even figure it out from those several clues!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ned released her arm and they hurriedly walked their way to the school parking lot, which was just a few meters from the kindergarten hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do we do now? Rickon is 6.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So was Robb when he caught us in the act. Though we just knew of it recently. And besides, Rickon did not barge in. I think he only peeked and saw our heads.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fookin’ hell, how are we going to explain it to them? Does Rickon know of this meeting?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He doesn’t know it from us, Cat. But what about Ms. Tomlinson? What else has she been telling the poor boy?” he shrugged as he pressed the unlock key of the car._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look, let’s just calm down for this time, my love.” she grasped his elbow to halt and stared at him, “We’ll soon figure out a well-phrased explanation so that he doesn’t have to keep questioning Ms. Tomlinson only to get simpleton, disappointing answers.”_ _ _ _ _ _

“I should have been more careful. I…”

“I heard you say to Ms. Tomlinson you regret what we did, but I don’t, Ned. Not a pinch. You’ve been gone too long. That two-week business trip felt like months to me. It may be absurd to you but it drove me a little bit nuts…” 

______“Oh, Cat.” he exhaled as he took her in his arms and brought her face close to his._ _ _ _ _ _

______Catelyn then pulled back and teased him with a soft kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wanna drive and take me to lone alleys, where we can smooch in the car for 30 minutes?” she smiled, chewing her lower lip as she raised her arms to intertwined at the back of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled in his husky tone at her proposition, hugging her tighter and growling, “You are one intense and lusty she-wolf, Mrs. Stark.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	4. The Chaotic Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem by me, meant as a teaser for my NedCat Greek Gods AU

I was ravished at the sight of you  
And the selfless saving you’ve done to me  
Until you’ve taken me and my enamoured lips desperately agreed,  
I vowed as you vowed, to give our all and risk everything  
You’ve always known what you were up to  
But my need of you didn’t perceive the risks

Thats when it all began, when i loved you whole  
All the venerably good in you,  
All that there is to accept,  
Even the most abominable of parts

We are the chaotic cosmos  
You worship me as the brightest of constellations  
But then when i dimmed even just a little, you turned your sight away from me  
As for me, I loathe you for your stubbornness and arrogance  
While still glorifying you for your power and magnificence

I love you as high as the heavens even when i hate you to the deepest of hells  
You hate my anger but it turns you on too  
You love it when I burn you with my fire  
Immeasurable and ceaseless no matter how much it exhausts all of me

I know my body can continue existing without you  
But how you fill it with a breathing soul composed of operatic melodramas  
Is a rare miracle you’ve made indispensable  
To my supposed independent divinity

You’ll keep me forever  
Out of love, out of ego  
And i’m foolish to stay  
Out of love, out of pride  
Because i can’t stand the thought  
Of no longer being yours

This is how you conquered me,  
As the god that you are,  
You weakened my knees to kneel to your promises  
And since then i’ve been settling for what they believe i do not deserve  
Yet who are they to tell me what is right for my well-being?  
Loving you may be a slow torment to myself  
But denying my heart and ending the love I have for you  
Is an immediate suicide i can never dare commit

I’ll always be by your side  
Out of love, out of ego  
And you’ll never let go  
Out of love, out of pride  
Because you can’t stand the thought  
Of us not withstanding through eternity

We can never tear ourselves to be apart  
Because we live for the truth  
Of intense emotions  
That swirl into a comic tune  
That induce an amnesia  
So we’d forget the tragedy  
Brought by our love’s lack of rationality

We are the chaotic cosmos  
Opposing energies that battle  
We were meant to ignite and fuse  
You and me becoming a stellar beauty  
A celestial reaction that occur only once in an aeon

And for that I’ll always love you  
Out of love, only for the reason of love  
‘Til it flows and flows  
It will go on and on  
Until it all runs out  
But would it ever run out?  
Not for you, never for a god like you


	5. Bathtub Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned convinces Cat to take a break and have a bath with him :)

“You shouldn’t be picking those up, love. Why don’t you come and join me?” Ned pleads to his wife. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I have to keep our grandchildren in check, Ned. You know very well the seven can cause so much trouble in a matter of minutes.” She said without any eye contact as she folds all of his clothes after checking the pockets and placing them on her forearm. 

“You’re too watchful, Cat. They’ve learned their lesson. You have to trust them and leave them alone for a bit. You ought to loosen up, your entire body appears tensed.” 

“And if they come looking for us?” she pauses at the door as she gazes at him. Back when they were still novice to parenting, she was mostly annoyed with Ned telling her to relax. She never liked to admit that part of her, as she quite envied her husband for being more calm under pressure. 

“So? We’re covered in bubbles. Most importantly, i am not inviting you to exhaust ourselves with that habit we could not live without doing here frequently.”

“Are you saying we’re too old?” she lightly chuckled at the fearful thought of it. 

“No. But I’m also considerate when you’re not in the mood for it. Your health has had a rough time and it’s a natural process, even if it’s quite different from the others.” he replies softly. 

That part was true, menopause hasn’t been so easy for her compared with her peers. Her mood changes, sleep disturbance and decreased pleasure affected her function poorly. Her doctor had prescribed her with hormonal therapy, as it would be the most beneficial in her case to prevent postmenopausal complications. Now that everything has eased, she reminds herself daily just how grateful she feels to be blessed with a patient husband and thoughtful children. 

“You should never think yourself as the problem, darling.” he reminds her again and again. She had always been so conscious when she had declined him or felt that she has not constantly filled in each of his needs. With all the support she’s got, her perspective has improved too, as she’s learned not to push herself too hard in every aspect in life and to change that typical definition of success.

Success was being able to eat 3 times a day, being able to bond with a large, complete & loving family through any leisure activites and appreciating the simplest, daily achievements. 

“Thanks for comforting me with such words, Ned.”

“Don’t forget that and get a bathtub break.” he demands impatiently. 

“Okay, okay, YOU WIN MR. STARK. I’ll be right back in a while, after I give my instructions to the pups.” she winks and walks away with the door ajar.


	6. Quitting Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Cat try their best to quit smoking :))

“Ned...” Cat calls his attention. His wife had just come home from a social charity event while he chose to stay behind to finish some house repair and interior modifications.  


“You’ve smoked 8 sticks today, or more perhaps.” she reprimands him, yet in a calm tone with arms crossed. It was a windy autumn night and the air frolicked her hair and tossed the bottom of her trenchcoat to reveal her slender figure contoured by the white wide leg jumpsuit. Her wife was aging gracefully and his heart never fails to throb at the sight of her.  


“From 20 to 10, from 16 to 8... It’s a big difference. I can’t quit it, love. I’m trying but it’s too hard to give it up” he glances at the floor and taps the cigarette residue shyly.  


“I know, but we have to take care of ourselves too. I want us to live a little bit longer Ned. I’m sure you’d wish that.” Catelyn draws nearer as her disappointment urges her to gather her thoughts as to how to convince her husband why they must break the habit.  


“I’m just as frightened as you are. We have a number of friends who are dead or dying because of cancer lately, some are even younger or with a healthier lifestyle than us..Life is so unpredictable, isn’t it?”  


“All the more reason to persevere even harder. It does not change the statistics that we are at a high risk, Ned. Regardless of the fact that there are those who still got cancer even if they’ve never smoked in their life or that there are also some who miraculously lived up to the age of 90 despite smoking a pack everyday. It’s not only cancer that we are at risk of having but it includes cardiovascular diseases. Generally, it’s too many health conditions to mention, Ned!”  
“Imagine how much it would cost us. It’s not just about the money, it’s the pain we have to go through. At our age, it’s not about that “you only live once” aphorism. The point is, sacrificing this pleasure will spare us from further harming ourselves AND our grandkids.”  


“Yes, i get it. The harms of second and thirdhand smoking. That’s why i only smoke outdoors, never do when they are around and make sure the house is 100% clean and nicotine free.”  


"Look we can’t quit abruptly of course, but we have to support each other and take this one step at a time. We’ve come a long way, Ned even though the side effects of stopping makes it tougher.”  


Ned simply nods in agreement and exhales. He was bored and it wasn’t the time for sleep.  


“How many did you smoke, today?” he smirks as he shifts the course of the discussion to an amusing trickery, “And don’t lie, Cat”  


Catelyn grunts with frustration at his inquiry. Catelyn victoriously prohibited herself of it COMPLETELY for almost 5 months only to get back at it since yesterday. She bites on her lower lip and closes her eyes for a moment. She bites on her lower lip and closes her eyes for a moment.  


“Fine, damn it....it’s a 5”  


“Make this your sixth stick, angel.”  


“You devil Ned!! Don’t tempt me, I’m warning you!” she stomps her foot and glares at him.  


“Please...just for this cold night, my love. Keep your coat on, sit on my lap and let’s have a chat.” He sits on their luxurious pool lounge chair and presses the previous cigarette butt on the ashtray to his right side. He then claps on his thighs to summon his cat for him to pet.  


“For the last time...”  


“Which will not be the very very last, I’m sure” he grins with satisfaction as she struggles to resist the inclination.  


She did have a lot in mind to talk about, particularly with what happened at the party, all the new people she’s met and constructive pieces of information she’s picked up from them.  


Catelyn finally relents as she slowly walks and charmingly falls to her irresistible man. Ned licks his lips as he scribbles for the brushed metal cigarette case. The two pick their sticks to place it on their mouth together. Catelyn proceeds to bring the tip of hers to his for him to light up.  


They start to puff away and enjoyed a period of silence. Catelyn asks her Ned for a favor to massage her sore gastrocs and heels as she tells him all about her day. Ned also shares about showing her all the home repair and improvement he accomplished before they go to bed.  


“Maybe we should get help from a health program.” she later suggests, noticing that the cigarette had already diminished to a half. It was a silly idea to her of course, but self-reliance isn’t a guarantee. Catelyn again promises herself to dominate Ned the next time at the back of her mind.  


“Seriously?” Ned scoffs, “Your staunch advocacy for smoking cessation goes this far?”  


“We can’t do this on our own. We’re failing now and we’ll fail many more times.” she persuades them both as she decides not to fully consume it any longer.  


“We’ll do fair all by ourselves. We’ve got each other, Cat. Let’s just relax..” he tightly wraps his arms around her. Her perfume and his poisonous scent were mixing. She could not deny it was indeed so pleasurable.  


“FOR NOW. But I still beg you, Ned. Commit yourself to this. It isn’t too late.” she combs his messy hair.  


“All right, I will. I will also quit enticing you with it. I understand you are encouraging this for our future and i’m grateful for that. I love you for that, sweetheart.”  


Ned caresses her jaw and lingeringly kisses her with utmost tenderness. Catelyn pinches the back of his neck and claws the base of his skull as she opens her mouth so their tongues would collide. The taste of him was a heightening stimulation that pumped more blood to her aching head. As the side of her hip numbed bearing her weight she changes her position to straddle him. They continue to kiss as she takes off her coat and hurls it aside. He runs his hands from her bare shoulder, arms to hands to keep them against his chest. He wanted her to feel how his heart beats and how his lungs breathe just for her. She begins to grind on him harder, the delicate fabric her jumpsuit rubbing against his crepe trousers making the pressure easier to perceive. They rock their hips against each other in a rhythm until she moaned as her clit had been increasingly invigorated. Ned kissed and bit her neck some more to mark bruises on it. They would not have ended their make-out session so soon, but they had to as the rain showered with the strong, whistling wind. They laughed to such an erotic merriment and hurriedly got up to run to their bedroom. It was a wonderful night. They were happy, constantly growing together as through their midlife’s journey.


	7. Cool Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Cat talk about the cool-off period of their relationship. Should they really breakup?

“Cat! Cat! Wait! Please, stop.” Ned runs to catch up to her pace while she continues to ignore and pretend she hasn’t heard him at all. She briskly turns into another corner of a crowded street so she’d be lost from his sight. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to him or to anyone. She was tired of having to explain herself and all the rough situations she’s currently going through over and over again. It was stressful on her part, more than it was comforting. It was all too much to tell in full detail. Words of wisdom aren’t enough. His comfort wasn’t even enough. She just wanted to be on her own for the meantime, rather than make everything worse and toxic as hell between her and Ned. 

“Cat!” Ned puts his hand on her shoulders to halt her. How did he get here so fast? How is he so oriented with directions and good at sneaking through the shortcuts? 

“Please just give me a few minutes and i won’t bother you again, I promise. I just want things to be clear.” he pants. 

“You’ve got 10 minutes. AND Don’t waste it.” She knows the questions he’s going to ask but what is she supposed to say? And how, in a way that he’d understand? 

“Let’s sit at a nearby cafe, 2 blocks from here, shall we?” he suggests. He leads her to that cafe where he used to have a part-time job. Where she fell in love with him in the first place. It wasn’t helping her now but she was also aware that Ned does not deserve that treatment she’s been giving him. They’ve been on a cool-off period for a month and a half. What’s ironic is that she was the needy person in their relationship. But just 5 days since she declared that they had to cool off, Ned had been dropping gifts at her door with love messages showing his concern. He called her telephone 3x a day, even kept asking her friends how she’s doing. Being alone has made her realise things and she felt guilty for not needing him as much as he needed her. Part of her suddenly felt why she wasn’t so content at keeping a relationship. She’s been having conflicts with friends (who turned out to be fake) and family problems too. She’s been having constant arguments with both her parents and siblings, then the petty fights she and Ned added to that burden as well. She knows that the small issues in her romantic life are not enough grounds for a break-up, so she asked Ned to give her space to which he did.   
That space allowed her security but made Ned feel insecure in the process. 

“Do you want any coffee, food, or?” he asks. 

“No, i’m not hungry but you can eat if you like. I’ll just sit and listen.” Cat sighs and avoids his gaze. 

“Cat, what are we right now? Am i still your boyfriend? i just want to truly know where i stand because i’m starting to be confused. I feel like you don’t want me or need me anymore. I don’t mean to irritate you with my impatience. I am trying to be patient but i do not see this cool-off thing doing any good for our relationship. That’s if, do you still wish to keep it with me or do you believe we should just break up?”

Break up. She hated that word. She’s can’t imagine breaking up with Ned but it seemed that giving him up to prioritise her self was a sensible option. But is she willing to take that risk? What if he falls in love and commits to another woman, and the world is going to be so unfair toward her such that she’ll never be able to find another man like him? 

She can’t let him wait and give him false hope. She has no right to ask him to reserve himself for her while she lives independently, discover and grow herself some more. Ironically, she is doing that presently but only giving it an unstable term. She kept quiet to gather and continue organising her thoughts to be able to convey them thoroughly and be able to state a firm point. Yet her emotions and logical reasons are at war with each other, swirling inside her mind like a hurricane to the point that she could nearly cry. What was going on with her? She was supposed to be strong. She’s supposed to figure it out easily. She was a clever and wise girl who people looked up to. She was good at coming up with solutions, helping other people with their own troubles but how come she can’t solve her own? Why does she feel so lost? Why was her body not always responding to what the voice in her head was rationally motivating her to do? She should not feel so bad, she should get up on her feet despite the drawbacks and hindrances that were doing its best to defeat her. But all she thinks is about is how she has been failing grievously, feeling that her worth has diminished and others are starting to look down on her. 

“Look, I just don’t want to wake up the next days only to see you hooking up with someone else. I just feel the need for a proper closure.” he leans closer and places his hands on the table. She could see the fear in his eyes as he was anticipating her decision. It appeared that he was already breaking his own heart before she could do it with her own effort.

“Ned, i don’t want a break up….I love you too much, quite possessive and selfish to let you go. I’m also sorry for being unfair, for not being open. I was being a burden to you, i was toxic toward you and i was afraid you’d leave me for those reasons. I did not want us to spiral down into a hateful relationship so i decided that we should take a short break. I can’t bear the thought of losing you but i also don’t know how to be worthy of having you around.” as she said those, her tears fell down her eyes until she was covering her mouth to control her sobs. Ned rises from his seat in order to sit down beside her to comfort her.

“You’re never a burden to me, love. We’ve had our bad days but that never makes me think you’re a terrible person. You’re a beautiful soul.” Ned gently turns her face to his as he softly wipe away her tears. 

“You’ve been too kind to me and all i do is act irritable and unresponsive. I have to take responsibility and accountability by dealing with my own personal issues instead of you trying to fix me. You don’t deserve that.” she shakes her head. 

“Cat, you can always share part of that weight on your shoulders to mine. You don’t have to be alone in carrying them. That’s why i’m your man and your best friend. You don’t have to be so strong and independent all the time because you have me to lean on.” 

“I know, but i just thought that we’re still young and it’s better if we break up amicably than give you more reasons to detest me until we fall apart in bitterness. But then again, i have no courage to let you go. I can’t do it, ever.” she buries herself against his chest, embarrassed that she was crying in a public place. He smelled good and felt like her home. She now feels guiltier why she even pushed him away in the first place. Ned pushes her lightly so he could take a good look at her and keep her face steady in his hands so she maintains eye contact with him and listens carefully to the words he was going to say next.   
“And I won’t let you go while i still have love to give that you deserve to receive. I should let you know that you don’t have to pressure yourself. I think what’s causing your fears is that you’re easily too disappointed in yourself when you do something wrong, you also think too far ahead and you’re afraid when you don’t achieve the goal the way you highly expect. It’s good to be goal-oriented but you should accept that there are things that are beyond our control and it’s not a fault in your part when you don’t come up with the right answers and settle them instantly. You have to be patient with yourself too, and I’ll always be here to help you work it out one crisis at a time.”

All he said was true, she’s been too anxious for little to no reason. It’s all in the mind and she should overcome it herself but now she concedes that it’s easier said than done.

“I don’t know why I’m like this. I’m ashamed to be like this. It’s all too silly.” she grasps his wrists and rubs the back of his hands with her thumbs. 

“It’s just natural, Cat. You don’t have to deny them, you have to allow yourself to feel them so you can slowly sort them. You’re excellent and gifted but you’re human. You don’t have to be perfect.” 

“I’m so grateful you caught up to me. I’ve been so indecisive but now i’ve truly made up my mind. Let’s end this cool off and stick together. I thought this would do us good but I promise that this won’t happen again, Ned. I won’t leave you hanging nor give you false hopes or self-doubt. I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He kisses her forehead, her nose, then her lips. He kissed her with a manner that he himself called as the ‘three stair-step to heaven kiss’, which she missed the most. “It’s not your fault for being so caring in a way that you are protecting them from yourself. But don’t do that with me, Cat. There’s no need for you to hide when I already accept all that is known and unknown in you.” 

_The known and the unknown. What a man he is, ___she realises. She thought this young love was one of the foolish ones, among the many trials and errors. Yet to her surprise, this cool off did not have to end up with two broken hearts, but only an assurance that she has found a true love she should not waste away.


	8. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply Cat thirsting over Ned

It was 5pm of February 14 and the Stark couple had planned to go out and dine at Gordon Ramsay’s restaurant in Chelsea, London. The reason for choosing Gordon Ramsay’s restaurant and reserve a table for two was because it was Valentine’s day. Even if it wasn’t Valentines, Ned desires to consistently make her feel special. But the most important factor was that they have all the house to themselves now because all their kids have their own houses/apartments. They are done with that phase of leaving the kids to their siblings or other relatives just so they could steal just a few days of intimate coupling and vacation from literally all their responsibilities in the world

They had just finished their hot bath and both entered their colossal walk-in closet. The contemporary, black and white walk-in closet had proper lighting with sliding glass, cabinet doors. Ned’s section was at the left, rich with Armani, Balenciaga and Ralph Lauren while his shoes were from John Lobb’s & Barker’s. Cat’s were at the right, her clothes were from the trending, ethical eco-fashion brands in the UK, Gaâla and other elegant masterpieces she bought from French online shops. 

Mr. & Mrs. Stark have accepted their empty nest life and are discovering many divertions to avoid stagnation. The Stark couple bought this 7-bedroom terraced house 3 years ago back in 2018, after residing in Cork Ireland for 4 years. They wanted to reflect on where they truly wish to retire, whether in Ireland or in England. They have established their steel industries all over the UK, Cat was the Head of the branch in Ireland while Ned simultaneously handed England and Scotland. But Cat found this beautiful property in Chelsea and shared to Ned about moving back to London. Ireland was her home and she would always visit it whenever she wanted, but London is the rock where she built her life with Ned. Chelsea was also one of her most favorite places in the world and to reside and even retire in the place was pure bliss. 

Catelyn always takes a longer time to decide what to wear, while Ned is easily decisive and spot on with his tasteful combinations. Ned picked a premium black wool suit and was almost done fixing himself while Cat was still in her lingerie with her hair wrapped in a towel and basically sitting on the bench applying body lotion. 

“Do I look good and impressive, love?” He asks as he puts a bit of gel on his hands to style his hair. He then faces her after tugging his blazer down and perfectly aligning his tie at the center.

She looks up to him. Her jaw didn’t drop like a horny, overdramatic teenager but her eyes were fixed on him. She did not know how to complement him anymore as she was speechless.

_Isn’t it obvious? Well, what else do you want me to say? You have it all, you own all the fine adjectives in the dictionary ___

_Good Lord, you’re still as handsome as you were yesterday. But am I as beautiful in his eyes? ___

_Cat thinks to herself as her mind churns like a bustling, overspeeding, somehow malfunctioning engine. ___

_Have I aged faster than him? ___

_How about me, Ned? ___

_Do i still look good? Am i still pretty and enough as a wife to you? ___

_I’m secured and independent but that does not mean i’m not scared about you leaving me for someone else. I know I have no reason to, but i’m still a jealous and suspicious woman ___

_I keep loving you more and more each day. Do you know that? I’ve shown you that in many ways, but there’s still more I want to show. ___

“Cat? Darling? Are you alright?” Ned’s eyebrows crease. 

“I beg your pardon?” she blinks and pretends she did not hear what he asked when she actually did. She was just going through a slow-reaction time because he never fails to arouse her and make her head over heels for him. 

“I asked if i look wonderful with what i’m wearing?" 

“YES! Yes, of course.” she lightly chuckles and sighs as her heart flutters. She doffs the towel and dried up her hair with it. She already knows what to wear, 

“You better get on with your skincare routine and dress up. I don’t mean to cause you panic but i’m a bit hungry now out of so much excitement. I called the restaurant to ask what time Gordon Ramsay would be present at his restaurant, but they weren’t so certain so they made no promises. Yet, who knows? We’d be surprised when we get there and he himself would cook for tonight’s dinner. It’s a once in a lifetime privilege, Cat!” 

“If you are so eager to meet him for the first time, then I’ll pick up the pace. But most of all, you look so damn fine so It’s my turn to impress you.” she winks and turns around. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments. You guys can actually ask prompts in the comment section.. though it'll take time for me to answer them.


End file.
